Cache/fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3873.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 05:13:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die (Read 755 times) EarthGlobal Newbie Offline 33 fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « on: March 01, 2016, 08:01:35 AM » he is such a worthless being rumsod needs to perma ban this cunt and ban him from the entire game forever he should never be allowed to return he has sent his 'wife' aka laos many weapons from his victims in the name of bringing laos up to par with other nations (of which only half are left) he has multied to defeat denmark, japan, south africa, finland, great britain and the list continues. he has essentially ruined the game for all players he has lied and made other fight against each other on false accusations i was informed he has been trying to hack rumsod and is going to take over bloc i got told he messaged rumsod saying he was a fat cunt rumors state the leader of south africa killed himself due to enrons compulsive cyber bullying we all think rumsod has gone on holiday but secretly, andrew fastow has murdered him with multis he has controlled over 1000 accounts in game in the name of protecting bloc trw when it is bloc that needs protecting from him i heard he raped a small girl a few years ago because he is so fat and ugly he cant get laid he abuses and mistreats women and other players over the internet i have been told he gets his penis and chokes small dogs and anally penetrates horses to satisfy himself (this one seems unlikely but its enron so who knows) I just thought I should share with you why he needs to be banned « Last Edit: March 01, 2016, 08:14:27 AM by EarthGlobal » Logged The Earth shall be mine EarthGlobal Newbie Offline 33 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #1 on: March 01, 2016, 08:30:45 AM » +1 Logged The Earth shall be mine starlinssuccessor Newbie Offline 1 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #2 on: March 01, 2016, 08:33:48 AM » +1 Logged 1121 Newbie Offline 1 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #3 on: March 01, 2016, 08:38:26 AM » this is a picture of andrew fatso i mean fastow Logged EarthGlobal Newbie Offline 33 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #4 on: March 01, 2016, 08:40:44 AM » lol Logged The Earth shall be mine Shetay Newbie Offline 30 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #5 on: March 01, 2016, 09:47:33 AM » >making accounts to +1 your own unfunny post Logged F R E E D O M A Wise Man denied his Homeland linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #6 on: March 01, 2016, 09:51:41 AM » Idk, you seem suspicious to me too mr EarthGlobal. There are three people who posted on this thread before me. All of which have low post count; "1121" and "starlinssuccessor have only 1 post on the entire forum and it their first and ONLY posts happen to be on THIS thread. 4 posts on this thread happened within 10 minutes of eachother. Sure Andrew is multying but are you sure that YOU aren't multying either? Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Hunter Newbie Offline 48 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #7 on: March 01, 2016, 11:09:46 AM » Quote from: EarthGlobal on March 01, 2016, 08:30:45 AM +1 You seem quite the oxygen thief yourself... Logged Current Leader of Bolivia. http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=139 Bolivia is having an indentity crises following the downfall of the L.F.A. sympathy cards are welcome. Petroleum Geologist - Working towards a more sustainable... Bank account? Neko-sama Full Member Offline 104 Personal Text Nya~ Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #8 on: March 01, 2016, 11:53:27 AM » I think someone is just extremely butthurt lol Logged �� ☽ Leader of Laos ☾ �� Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 832 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #9 on: March 01, 2016, 12:13:32 PM » This is some next level autism lol Logged Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #10 on: March 01, 2016, 01:06:56 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on March 01, 2016, 12:13:32 PM This is some next level autism lol >Implying you didnt create this thread using a multi just to make yourself look innocent fucking JIDF shill manlet atheist reddit posting fedora half repping skinny skeleton Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 EarthGlobal Newbie Offline 33 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #11 on: March 01, 2016, 02:03:45 PM » are you actually gonna accuse me of making those accounts LOL? I cant even Logged The Earth shall be mine Kyu Sr. Member Online 354 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #12 on: March 01, 2016, 02:58:46 PM » death i s a big wish for someone who ruined a game you won't spend $6 on , no? Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #13 on: March 02, 2016, 05:09:50 PM » If you have enough autism to multi and buy weapons for real life money you should just direct your autism back at Laos and Enron lol. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die « Reply #14 on: March 02, 2016, 10:00:49 PM » He's already got cancer from dealing with you. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3873.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 28, 2016 12:19:43 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die Realpolitik > Realpolitik gameplay discussion fuck you andrew fastow i hope u get cancer and die << < (5/5) nike1155: --- Quote from: Kyu on March 03, 2016, 02:45:45 PM --- --- End quote --- Gemima: jesus global, you really are a sad, sad little man. and this is coming from a horsefucker Lon Dyo: Lol Lyranistan: kek Comrade Swift: :smuganimegirl Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version